paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Dropping Like Flies
Warning: Contains excessive violence, gore, and is very depressing (also contains a few swears so be ready for that) It was a bright, sunny, day in the city of Adventure Bay. A crystal clear sky like no other, it truly was the perfect day. The pups were in the lower floor of the lookout, watching Apollo the Super-Pup on their TV. Though, despite it being his favorite series, Rubble was nowhere to be seen. To add on to the eeriness, Zuma was also missing. None of the pups thought a thing of it. That is until... "Has anyone seen Zuma?" inquired Rocky. "No, I haven't seen him since earlier today." answered Chase. "Come to think of it....I haven't seen Rubble either." "I hope they're okay." added Skye. "We had better tell Ryder, I'm starting to get worried about them, guys." stated Marshall. "You're right, we'd better tell Ryder before it's too late." Chase said anxiously. Chase activated his pup tag. Ryder was on the top of the lookout leaning on the rail, when his pup pad rang. "Ryder!" Chase exclaimed. "Yes, Chase?' questioned Ryder. "Rubble and Zuma are missing and neither of us have seen them since earlier." said Chase worriedly. "Don't worry, Chase, we'll find our friends!" declared Ryder. Unbeknownst to them, their dear friends were plotting their demise in the nearby forest. Zuma was preparing the weapons that would be needed to carry out the attack. Meanwhile Rubble was selecting the attire they would wear to commit such a heinous act. Then Rubble walked up to Zuma. "I'm so sick and tired of Ryder never letting me go on calls, I just can't take it anymore!" Rubble blurted out "But, we'll show them, they'll all be sorry soon enough." He said with an evil grin on his face. "Trust me dude, they'll never mess with us again.....that is after we're through with them." Zuma laughed. "I still can't believe that backstabber Rocky would do that to me. He could have never wanted my job, but when Ryder offers it, he can't refuse! He'll be sorry....so sorry!" "I understand that, that's why we're going to do this in the first place. The whole PAW Patrol has infuriated us in some way, that's why we are going to make them see the error of their ways." Rubble asserted as he handed Zuma a paintball face mask. "Here, take this, unless you don't care if anyone sees your face." "I'd prefer noone knows that we did it, so I'll take that." Zuma said as he takes the mask and puts it on. "Now, I think we'll need a couple of weapons. Here take this." Zuma said handing Rubble a shotgun and a pistol. Zuma readied his own two weapons which were a rifle and a revolver. "Yes....now I think we're ready." Rubble The pair started to make their way over to the lookout, readying themselves mentally for what they were about to do. Back at the lookout, the other PAW Patrol members were worrying themselves sick talking about their two friends' whereabouts. "It sure is lonely around here without Rubble to crack some of his jokes." commented Marshall. "Yeah, and I sure miss my good buddy Zuma." said Rocky in an distraught tone. "I sure hope nothing I did or said made him want to run away. The last thing I want him to do is isolate or hurt himself because of me." "I'm sure it's nothing you did, Rocky, after all you and Zuma are really great friends." said Skye trying to ease him. Rocky Sighs "I really hope you're right, Skye." he said with his voice still on edge. "All I know is that I'm really worried about them too, guys." Chase said concernedly. "To think that our two youngest members are out there, on their own, and no one knows where they are, they could be hurt, in trouble, or even worse." "Let's try not to think about that." said Skye abruptly. "Yeah....you're right, I'm sure they just got lost or something." said Chase trying to uplift everyone. Ryder made his way down the elevator to the lower floor, where the pups were. He walks out of the elevator into the pups' view. "Chase, you say that no one has seen them since earlier today?" asked Ryder. "Yes, at least I haven't anyway." "Have any of you pups seen them today?' He asked the remaining 3 pups. "No, I haven't, Ryder." answered Marshall. "Yeah, me neither." responded Skye. "Well, how about you, Rocky?" asked Ryder as he stared at the pup intently. "Yes...I did see Zuma, Ryder, but he didn't look too happy." said Rocky tensely. "I aked him if he wanted to play, and he gave me a cold dead stare and said "I don't really feel like playing right now, dude. Please, just leave me alone." and I backed off and went inside the lookout after that." "That's not like Zuma at all, something is probably troubling him." said Ryder. "He should have opened up about it, instead of taking it out on his friends." "Yeah...I would've asked him what was wrong, but I just decided it was best to let him be." Rocky said still distressed. "We had better find him before he does anything too drastic." stated Chase. "Yeah, and find Rubble, too." added Marshall. "I'm sure we'll find out what happened to them soon, pups." said Ryder assuringly. Just then loud knocks were heard at the lookout doors. Two masked pups stood behind the glass, with weapons drawn. Zuma took the butt of his rifle and slammed it against the lookout doors, cracking them slightly. Then with one final swing he busted the lookout doors open. W.I.P. Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Depressing Category:Deaths Category:Killing